Doll profiles/2014
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. A few profiles have more than one version in existence. This page has the final versions transcribed. For details on noteworthy changes that may have occurred, see the notes section. Profiles Avea Trotter * Parents: A centaur (father) and a harpy (mother) * Age: 17 * Killer Style: I love equestrian haunt couture and there's nothing that makes me want to kick up my heels like a new pair of gloves. * Freaky Flaw: I'm a little bit...okay a lot...stubborn. Once I've made up my mind, I hate to be reigned in, and I have a hard time not bucking the trend. * Pet: I've never found one that has been able to keep pace with me. * Favorite Activity: I can run like the wind, and there's nothing I like better than to go galloping off across, well, anywhere. * Biggest Pet Peeve: I'm not a pony ride at a carnival so no, I won't give you a lift, let you "hitch" a ride or just "trot you over to your next class." It's undignified. * Favorite Subject: - * Least Favorite Subject: - * Favorite Color: - * Favorite Food: Corn, oats, alfalfa and wheat grass smoothies. I'm also pretty fond of apples and sugar cubes. * BFF's: - Bonita Femur * Parents: The mothman (father) and a skeleton (mother) * Age: 16 * Killer Style: I'm totally attracted to bright colors and my favorite place to shop for them are flea markets! Don't judge. You can always find freaky cool vintage fashions and make them your own. * Freaky Flaw: When I get nervous, I tend to chew on my clothes. I know it's a bad habit but a nice wool blend really calms me down. * Pet: I think I might be too nervous to have a pet. I would always be worried about how it was doing when I was away from it at school. * Favorite Activity: Shopping. A ghoul like me can never get tired of getting new clothes, especially when all my clothes have chew marks and holes. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When people call me an airhead, because they always see me fluttering down the halls. Not really a fan of nets either. * Favorite Subject: - * Least Favorite Subject: - * Favorite Color: - * Favorite Food: Wool and silk. * BFF's: - Casta Fierce * Parents: Circe * Age: 19 * Killer Style: I like lots of buckles and straps crisscrossed over black and purple fashions splashed with glitter. * Freaky Flaw: I have to make sure to word the lyrics of my songs in just the right way or I run the risk of turning my audience into well let’s just say frogs don’t usually ask for an encore. * Pet: I can’t have a pet because I don’t think I could stand being constantly asked, Oh how cute…was this a fan of yours? * Favorite Activity: I’m a performer. I love being on the stage under the lights with an audience in front of me. There’s nothing like it, and it’s all I ever want to do. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Fans who show up late and leave early. If you’re coming to my show, please be on time and stay till the end. It’s a distraction, especially to the real fans that really want to be there. If that makes me sound like a diva, I can unlive with that! * Favorite Subject: - * Least Favorite Subject: - * Favorite Color: - * Favorite Food: Tomatoes and monsterella cheese with balsamic vinegrrr. * BFF's: - Invisi Billy Regular * Parents: The Invisible Man * Age: 15 * Killer Style: I totally unlive in my hoodie, skinny cutoff jeans and beanie so I guess if I had to give how I dress a name it would probably be "blipster". * Freaky Flaw: I can become visible whenever I want to but it's just easier for me to stay invisible because I don't have to think about it. Sometimes I have to remember though, that taking the easier route doesnt always get me where I need to go. * Pet: I had a dog once but I had to give him away because every time I took him out for a walk, animal control would try and pick him up as a stray. * Favorite Activity: I love doing special effects for MH theater productions. It's scary cool when the audience ooh's and ahh's over an effect and it's clear they can't figure out how it was done. Oh, and hanging out with my ghoulfriend, Scarah Screams. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters think I'm a ghost. I'm just invisible - I can't pass through walls unless there are open doors in them. * Favorite Subject: Drama. Not the acting part but the technical parts like set design and special effects. * Least Favorite Subject: Physical Deaducation. Especially on the days we play football. I'll be like, "Hey quarterback, I was wide open!" and he'll be like, "Sorry, I didn't see you." Lame. * Favorite Color: Invisi-blue. * Favorite Food: I love seafood and pie. * BFF's: Scarah Screams and Catty Noir. April Fools' Day * Parents: The Invisible Man * Age: 15 * Killer Style: I'm kind of a minimalist when it comes to style - definitely a less-is-more kind of monster. I mean you'd never be able to pick me out of a crowd by what I'm wearing. * Freaky Flaw: I'm like totally transparent cause I have absolutely nothing to hide. It gets me in trouble sometimes though cause not every monster appreciates it, so I'm practicing on being more opaque. * Pet: I had a dog once, but I had to give him away because every time I took him out for a walk, animal control would try and pick him up as a stray. Now I have a box, which may or may not contain a cat. * Favorite Activity: I love pulling pranks and practical jokes. I don’t do anything destructive or mean, of course - just funny. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters talk about me like I'm not there. It's totally not scary cool. * Favorite Subject: Physics. I'm like a total science nerd and some of my most epic practical joke ideas have come from experiments we've done in class. * Least Favorite Subject: Physical Deaducation. Especially on the days we play football. I'll be like, "Hey quarterback, I was wide open!" and he'll be like, "Sorry, I didn't see you." Lame. * Favorite Color: Camouflage. What? It's true. * Favorite Food: - * BFF's: I can blend in with any crowd. Madison Fear * Parents: Sirens * Age: 14 * Killer Style: I am a total ghoul at heart and I love scary-sweet styles that are a reflection of that, but I also like to be a little edgy, too, 'cause even the calmest seas still make waves. * Freaky Flaw: I'm kind of clumsy when I'm on land. It's like in my mind I mean to do one thing, but somehow my body doesn't get the message. It's totes embarrassing, too, especially when I have an epically clumsy fall in front of other monsters. * Pet: I have a golden doodle who is one part fancy, one part adventurous, and all parts sweet. * Favorite Activity: Singing is my unlife, and I can't help but burst into song on just about any occasion where it's called for -- sometimes...hehe...even when it's not. * Biggest Pet Peeve: I don't like bullying, and my heart just breaks when I see the damage being bullied causes. I also hate when monsters think I use my voice and my songs to lure monsters to their doom because I am a Siren monster. Nothing could be further from the truth. I use my voice like a lighthouse to guide monsters from the storms of unlife to safe harbors of peace and calm. * Favorite Subject: - * Least Favorite Subject: - * Favorite Color: - * Favorite Food: Cookies. They are the perfect food. * BFF's: Frankie Stein and Draculaura. Neighthan Rot * Parents: A zombie (father) and a unicorn (mother) * Age: 17 * Killer Style: I like spike details to match my horn and bold bright colors because they do a better job of camouflaging the results of my spills and clumsiness. Also, and I hope this doesn't come across as arrogaunt but I think my mane and tail look pretty clawesome. * Freaky Flaw: There is no hiding the fact that I am just flat-out clumsy and some days I think I could actually trip over the wind. If you need something dropped, spilled or broken. I'm definitely your manster. * Pet: As clumsy as I am, I think the only pet I'd trust myself with is a mastodon, and I hear they take up a lot of room. * Favorite Activity: I like hanging out with my beast friends. I know that doesn't sound adventurous or exciting, although it can be, but I'm a social monster and it's what I like to do. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters make judgments about other monsters based only on what a monster looks like. It's not fright and I don't like it. * Favorite Subject: - * Least Favorite Subject: - * Favorite Color: - * Favorite Food: Fried pickles and brain puffs--not at the same time because that would be nasty. * BFF's: - Sirena Von Boo * Parents: A ghost (father) and a mermaid (mother) * Age: 17 * Killer Style: I like to combine fashions from both sides of my scaritage, like intertwining strings of pearls with my chains. I mean if you're going to rattle around, you might as well be fashionable while you're doing so. * Freaky Flaw: I guess some monsters think I'm a bit of an air fin, but what I actually am is a daydreamer. I'm always floating away in my thoughts, on land or sea. * Pet: I dream about having a pet one day, but so far that dream has not come true. * Favorite Activity: I'm super curious, so I love to treasure hunt in the sea and go to antique stores on land. I love scaring up unique and special freaky findings. * Biggest Pet Peeve: I hate being anchored to one spot. I'd much rather drift to wherever the tide takes me. * Favorite Subject: - * Least Favorite Subject: - * Favorite Color: - * Favorite Food: Seaweed sushi. It's so light and deadliciously tasty. * BFF's: - Casta Fierce * Parents: Daughter of Circe * Age: 19 * Killer Style: I like lots of buckles and straps crisscrossed over black and purple fashions splashed with glitter. * Freaky Flaw: I have to make sure to word the lyrics of my songs in just the right way or I run the risk of turning my audience into…well…let’s just say frogs don’t usually ask for an encore. * Pet: 'I can’t have a pet because I don’t think I could stand being constantly asked, ''Oh how cute…was this a fan of yours? * '''Favorite Activity: '''I’m a performer. I love being on the stage under the lights with an audience in front of me. There’s nothing like it, and it’s all I ever want to do. * '''Biggest Pet Peeve: ''Fans'' who show up late and leave early. If you’re coming to my show, please be on time and stay till the end. It’s a distraction, especially to the real fans that really want to be there. If that makes me sound like a diva, I can unlive with that! * Favorite Subject: '''- * '''Least Favorite Subject: - * 'BFF's : '''Catty Noir and Operetta. * Madison Fear's profile is not attached to a doll, but was created in honor of the 2013/2014 creation and marketing of "We Are Monster High". Madison Fear is the ''Monster High version of its singer, Madison Beer. Category:Profiles Category:Monster High website